


Flower Princess

by hazzalovesboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Niall, F/F, Fluff, Harry in Lace, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Niall, ass eating, some curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzalovesboo/pseuds/hazzalovesboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22 yr old Niall found his 12 yr old son Harry fingerings himself and tends to fuck him. Then Niall comforts Harry and then there might be a round two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Princess

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first on so sorry if it's really shifty. It'll get better when I posed more.

"Hey baby daddy's home" Niall called to his 12 yr old son Harry. "Hazza princess were are you-" "oh oh daddy har-harder uh so go-ood faster please" Harry moaned while thrusting three fingers inside himself. Niall couldn't believe it his son thought of him while he fingers himself . And God dam it Harry was wearing pink lace painties with a bow at the top with a pink tutu.and that dam flower crown.

" AAAAHHHH"!!!! Harry screamed "I-I did-idnt didnt know you-ou were sta-stand -ing there" Harry stuttered his face red like a cherrry. "Sssshhh Hazza let daddy eat you bum okay princess", Harry gasps but let's Niall do it any way. "Oh daddy like that like that feels so good like that", ssshh baby let daddy take care of you okay, take your panties off but leave the tutu and flower crown on okay daddy's going to strip. 

Harry's eyes go wide by Niall's size because for fucks sakes he's not as small as you people think, "can you ride daddy's cock baby please". "Yeah okay" Harry said faithful in himself, Niall lays down and puts lube on his length. Harry slids down Niall's length "uh sh - sh-iit uh fuck that feels amazing, yeah right there" Harry moaned. "Fuck haz somebody has a dirty mouth I think you should get punished shouldn't you". Niall flipped over and put Harry on all fours and fucked him Hard while spanking him, "AAAAHHHH HARDER FUCK YES I'M A BAD BOY BIRCH FUCKING COCKSUCKER I NEED TO BE PUNISHED". "fuck haz I'm close" "me too daddy can I please cum" Harry begged,"okay okay 1 2 3 release. "Fuck Harry and Niall said in unison. 

"Daddy can we take a shower and have cuddle 'n' kisses", "yeah sure haz come on".and that's what happens and there might have been a round two


End file.
